


drowning in light

by cloudycats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycats/pseuds/cloudycats
Summary: Thor goes home. (full summary contains Endgame spoilers)





	drowning in light

**Author's Note:**

> The Infinity Stones aren't only good for mass murder.
> 
> Tony snaps his fingers twice. Once for the endgame, and once to rewind an entire planet's timeline by fifty years.

“I can explain,” says the man who must be Thor as soon as Heimdall brings him in. He's gasping, gulping for air, as if Heimdall retrieved him from the bottom of an ocean and not an impossible battlefield.

The Bifrost is cooling, the light in the room simmering to a dim glow. It casts such shadows across this not-stranger's face. His eyes, blue and amber both, race between Father's and Mother's and Loki's faces, hardly taking the time to settle on one before flitting to the next, and the expression under his wild beard and locks is something that Loki has never seen the likes of. He's smiling, his lips are parted and curved upwards, but there's something about it that makes it _other_ , something about it that turns it into a face Loki knows he couldn't ever copy into an illusion.

It's too real for that.

There's a liquid gleam building in the man's gaze, though only in the blue eye. He grins, scarred and raw and bright, and he says again, like a prayer, like a confession, like a dream: “I can explain.”

He stinks to high heaven, he's smeared in ash and sweat and grime, an unfamiliar weapon drips red and gore onto the rainbow-lit floor from his white-clenched hand, but Thor takes the first step towards his family like a man who's finally found his peace.

**Author's Note:**

> you've got on your hand an artifact that gives you near-absolute omnipotence, and the only thing you can think of to do with it is kill people. come on, Tony, you're better than that.


End file.
